Ninotchka
Ninotchka est un film américain réalisé par Ernst Lubitsch, sorti sur les écrans en 1939. Synopsis Trois agents soviétiques du Russian Bord of Trade, Iranoff, Buljanoff et Kopalski, sont envoyés à Paris pour vendre des bijoux, 40 pièces confisquées aux aristocrates pendant la révolution russe. Ils y rencontrent le comte Léon d'Algout, mandaté par la Grande Duchesse Swana qui souhaite récupérer ses bijoux présents dans le lot. L'URSS envoie alors une envoyée spéciale fidèle au dogme communiste pour remettre les trois hommes dans le droit chemin, Ninotchka Yakouchova. Rigide et dure, elle arrive à Paris avec l'intention de mener la vente à bien et de ramener les trois hommes en Russie. Le comte Léon d'Algout, d'abord décidé à la combattre par tous les moyens, tombe amoureux d'elle et tente de la faire succomber au charme parisien. Commentaire Lancé par le slogan « Garbo rit » (Garbo Laughs), Ninotchka est la première comédie de Greta Garbo et son avant-dernier film. Il est l'un des premiers films américains, sous des dehors de comédie légère et romantique, à oser une critique ouverte de l'Union Soviétique sous Joseph Staline. Il tourne en dérision le système soviétique, dépeint comme un système de pénurie, rigide et triste, en le comparant à la société parisienne, légère et courtisane. Sorti aux États-Unis en 1939, il arriva sur les écrans en Europe pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, et connut un succès considérable. Fiche technique *Titre : Ninotchka *Réalisation : Ernst Lubitsch *Scénario : Charles Brackett, Billy Wilder, Walter Reisch, d'après la pièce de Melchior Lengyel *Production : Ernst Lubitsch, Sidney Franklin *Photographie : William H. Daniels *Musique originale : Werner R. Heymann *Décors : Cedric Gibbons, Randall Duell, Edwin B. Willis *Costumes : Adrian *Montage : Gene Ruggiero *Maquillage : Jack Dawn *Date de sortie : 6 octobre 1939 (première USA) *Pays d'origine : États-Unis *Genre : comédie *Format : Noir et blanc - 1,37:1 - son monophonique - 35 mm Distribution *Greta Garbo : Nina Ivanovna Yakouchova, dite Ninotchka *Melvyn Douglas : Comte Léon d'Algout *Ina Claire : Grande Duchesse Swana *Sig Ruman : Michael Simonavich Iranoff *Félix Bressart : Buljanoff *Alexander Granach : Kopalski *Bela Lugosi : Commissaire Razinin *Tamara Shayne : Anna, la colocataire de Ninotchka à Moscou Distinctions * Nominations aux Oscars 1939 (attribués en 1940) : meilleur film, meilleure actrice, meilleure histoire originale, et oscar du meilleur scénario, mais aucune statuette ne lui fut attribué. Autour du film * Le succès du film a donné lieu en 1957 à un remake sous la forme d'une comédie musicale : La Belle de Moscou (Silk Stockings) de Rouben Mamoulian, avec Fred Astaire et Cyd Charisse. * Le film a été inscrit au « National Film Registry » de la Bibliothèque du Congrès en 1990. Extraits * "The apparment will suit your convenvience but I doubt it will suit your convictions. It is the royal suite" Le responsable de l'Hotel Clarence aux envoyés de Moscou * "That's an idea but who said we were to have an idea" Les envoyés communistes entre eux * "Comrades, comrades, don't let give in so quickly. After all we have to uphold prestige of Russia. All right, let's uphold it for another 10 minutes" Les envoyés communistes entre eux lors de la négociation de la vente des bijoux * Iranoff, Buljanoff et Kopalski cherchent l'envoyé spécial de Moscou à la gare et croient le trouver quand ils voient un homme habillé comme eux et au physique ressemblant au cliché du soviétique. Ils n'ont pas le temps de le rejoindre qu'ils le voient saluer d'un "Heil Hitler" celle qui est venu le chercher. * A la gare, scène entre Ninothcka et le porteur: "What do you want?" "May I have your bags Madam?" "Why?" "He is a porteur, he wants to carry them" "Why? Why should you carry other people's bags" "Well, that's my business madam" "That's no business, that's social injustice" "That depends on the tip" * "What are the news from Moscou?" "Good, very good. The last mass trial were a great success. There is going to be fewer but better Russians"En référence aux "procès" de Moscou organisés par Staline pour purger entre autre l'armée. Voir aussi Catégorie:Film sorti en 1939 Catégorie:Film en N Catégorie:Film américain en:Ninotchka